


Tortured

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Torture, Transitioning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Julian's gotten ahold of you, will you survive long enough for the Salvatore brothers to save you?





	Tortured

You looked around you, looking for anything that can get you out of the chair you were tied to. You pulled on the ropes, your skin roughly rubbing against it, drawing blood. You hissed in pain but still tried to get away from your restraints. You have been taken by Julian and you had no idea where you were. You weren’t even sure if you’re actually still alive with all the things Julian had done to you. To say that you’re wounded would be an understatement. He’d hurt you as you talked back to him and for sure, you were feeling so weak.

You heard a manic laugh and you shivered. “Is the little girl scared?” You heard. Julian steps into view and your expression hardened. “For someone so weak, you dare look at me like that?” He asked as he grabbed your chin and forcefully pulled your head up to look at him. He slapped you and you coughed, leaning to the side. “You see, I really don’t care about you, but the effect you have on the Salvatores, especially Damon, it’s what I’m aiming to use.” He said.

“You will die, one way or another.” You said and he laughed. “Not until I get what I want.” He said and grabbed a fistful of your hair and made you look up at him. “Little girls aren’t allowed to interfere with the men’s work.” He said. “Too bad this isn’t the fucking 19th century.” You said through gritted teeth. He sped in front of you and forced you to look up at him. “And little girls don’t have a mouth like yours.” He roared, slapping you once more, making you fall, the chair along with you.

“What so special about you anyway? You’re just like any human.” He said. You glared at him and he felt a little aneurysm. He laughed. “Oh! You’re a witch!” He said and seriously looked at you. “A very weak one at that.” He added. “If I get out of here, I’ll make you pay for everything you’ve done to us.” You snapped and he laughed. “If! If you get out of here, little girl.” He said.

The ropes that bounded you to the chair was digging into your skin, making them all bruised and wounded even more. He set the chair back up and pulled your head back by your hair. You struggled against him and he looked down at you. “I am not afraid of you, you dickhead.” You spat and that angered him more, but nevertheless, you wouldn’t stand your ground. “Well you should be. You’re my little puppet from now on.” He said.

“To hell I am.” You seethed.

That brought him over the edge. He sped to you, hand grasping your throat hard, cutting you out of your supply of air, making bruises appear quicker than a blink across your throat. Behind him, you saw the door being barged open and Julian smirked turning to the door. “Our little visitors are here, time to have a little fun.” He said, grinning like the monster that he is.

He bit his wrist and attached it to your mouth, forcefully feeding you his blood. You gagged, pushing him away with all your strength. Fear momentarily crept into your eyes as you knew what he was about to do. The door flew open and both Stefan and Damon entered. Damon’s eyes widened as they fell on your bloodied form on the chair, Julian’s wrist against you. Before Damon and Stefan can speed to you, Julian pulled away and with one last smirk at you, he snapped your neck.

By the time Damon got to your lifeless body, Stefan was on Julian, battling him with all the strength he can muster. Damon quickly and roughly undid the ropes on you, throwing the chair across the room as he took you in his arms. “Fuck! I am going to fucking kill you!” He screamed at Julian. He set you safely on the couch and sped to help his brother.

Damon held Julian with all his strength as well, considering the fact that he was older than the two of them combined. The whole place was thrashed but that one faithful second, the stake was on Stefan’s hand was being pushed into Julian’s heart, his eyes widening, mouth falling open. Damon sped away from his back and Julian’s body fell to the ground. Damon wasted no time to look at his dead body and he sped back to you, holding you in his arms.

Of all the things Julian could’ve done to you, he was thankful he had not sent you to hell. That would’ve been harder to get you back than to manage and help you transition into a vampire.

He and Stefan left the scene, you still securely on the arms of Damon, and they made their way back to the Lockwood Mansion, where Matt was patiently waiting for you three to come back. Damon was about to enter when he couldn’t. He looked up at Stefan and Matt who had his eyebrows knitted. “What–” Matt started, only to be cut off by Damon. “Invite her in.” Damon said upon realization.

“Come in..?” Matt said more like a question. “What happened?” Matt asked as Damon carefully laid you on the couch. “Julian killed her.” Damon flatly said. Matt’s mouth opened but he couldn’t say anything. One of his only human best friends is dead.

“Julian fed her his blood–” Stefan said but Damon intersected again, not letting him finish. “She won’t turn with _his _blood.” Damon said. “How is that possible, I saw him fed her his blood.” Stefan argued. “Because I fed her my blood last night, even before Julian was able to take her. My blood would still be in her system and is in full effect. I would never risk her turning with that monster’s blood in her.” Damon said through gritted teeth.

He stood up and poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it on one go.

He went back to your body and carried you back in his arms. “I’ll look after her.” Damon mumbled and walked up to his room. He set you on the bed and went to get a wash cloth, cleaning the blood stains on your body, seeing the amount of wounds inflicted by Julian to you, all of them slowly healing.

Julian’s death didn’t avenge yours. You are now a vampire and you didn’t even know what the power of your bloodline can do, you can do magic much like a witch but by now, they’ve probably been overpowered by the vampire blood. Damon sat beside you, taking your hand in his, looking at you in your peaceful yet dead state. “You’ll wake up, (y/n), don’t you dare leave me –leave us.” He softly said, feeling tears in his eyes. He blinked them away and leaned back into the bed.

“I never wished this life for you, (y/n). I wanted you to love a long happy life, not an eternal one, but at the same time, I could now look after you, being with you for as long as you want me to. I’d show you and bring you to all the places you’ve always wanted to go to, we have forever to roam every inch of the earth. I’d like to see new light with you. You’ve always been there but this –this something else.” He whispered, squeezing your hand.

“When I first met you when I got here, all my thoughts about bringing back Katherine all blew out of my mind. Heck, even when I saw Elena, I –I just couldn’t take you out of my mind. You were and are my light in the darkness. You’re the reason I changed. And I don’t want that to change, no matter what. You’re mine as I am yours.” He started.

“When Klaus used you to get to me, I couldn’t forgive myself for risking your life. When I got you back, I promised myself to never let you out of my sight ever again. When Kai used you against me, I thought about leaving you out of this mess once and for all. I wanted to badly compel you to leave and live a normal life b–but I was selfish, I couldn’t live another minute without you in my life.”

“You told me you’d fight alongside me as long as you could, and you did, baby, you saved me too.” A small smile formed on his lips. “But last night, when Julian took you, I knew I was up against something else. He was capable of killing you without remorse. Klaus and Kai couldn’t have just killed you, deep down I know they adore you just as I do.”

“When I heard your stubborn ass talking back to Julian, I was so proud of you but at the same time, I was so scared because Julian can do anything to you to get to me and Stefan.” He silently said. By now, a few tears were falling down his cheek. “Just know, (y/n), I could never live this life, fight this war, without you in my arms.” He whispered, looking at your still body.

For the rest of the night, all he did was stare into a blank wall, hand still holding yours softly, waiting for you to gasp back to life, to hear your soft voice, to see your (y/e/c) eyes staring back into his blue ones, to feel your lips move in sync with his, to have your arms wrapped around him as he engulfed you in his. He just wanted to back to life.

His thoughts drifted but in the eerie hours of 3 in the morning, he heard your sharp intake of breath.

He eyes immediately fell to yours and he watched you intently. You opened your eyes and your breathed in deeply. You looked up at the ceiling, letting the fact that you have just woken up sink in. You felt someone’s hand on your hand and you squeezed, moving to look to the side. You met Damon’s watery gaze and he smiled, taking you in his arms in a second.

You hugged him back but your head felt like there was a hurricane inside of it, your throat dried up like the desert. “Damon.” You voice came out croaked up and he pulled away. “What do you want, princess?” He frantically asked. You felt your jaw slack and you teeth hurting. Damon looked at you as you vamped out but his eyes widened at the sight of your black eyes. His mouth fell open. “I’m so thirsty.” You said and he nodded, speeding to get you a blood bag.

At the sight of the bag in your hands, you immediately ripped it open and drank the contents in no more than 5 seconds. You breathed in sighed. “Your eyes,” Damon started and you looked at him, still vamped out. You tested your vampire speed and looked into the mirror. You gasped as you saw your eyes, completely black. You stepped back and Damon was behind you to stop you from falling.

He leaned down to you, eyes staring to your black ones. “Breathe.” He whispered against your ear and you nodded, keeping yourself calm. You closed your eyes and when you opened them, your face was back to normal. You sighed a sigh of relief and sunk into Damon’s embrace. “What’s wrong with me, Damon?” You asked with a small voice.

“I don’t know, (y/n), but we will find out, but for now,” He turned you around to face him and he slightly leaned down to your height. “I’m so glad to have you back.” He whispered, cupping your cheek and captured your lips in his in a long, heated kiss that made you melt into his touch.

Minutes passed and when he pulled away, he sighed and pressed his forehead against yours. “Is Julian–” “He’s gone, princess.” Damon said and you nodded. Damon’s hand went to the ring he gave you a few years back and held your hand. “Remember the day I told you I hope you won’t use this sooner?” He asked. You nodded and then he pressed his lips on your hand.

“Now, this means our forever,” He knelt down and looked up at you, your eyes widening, “are you willing to spend it with me?” He asked. “More than anything.” You breathed. He smiled and stood up, kissing you hard. “I love you, (y/n), forever and always.” You smiled and looked into his eyes. “I love you, forever and always.” You replied.


End file.
